koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Promised Rainbow
Promised Rainbow is the second theme song for Neoromance stage events that debuted at Neoromance ♥ Live 2008 Summer. It is often used as the encore song for events with multiple IPs. Two versions of the song have been recorded; the second version adds voice actors in celebration of the brand's fifteenth anniversary. :Original: Kenyu Horiuchi, Daisuke Namikawa, Kazuhiko Inoue, Tomokazu Seki, Kisho Taniyama, Kentaro Ito, Hiroki Takahashi, Miyu Irino :15th Anniversary: Kenyu Horiuchi, Kazuhiko Inoue, Kisho Taniyama, Hiroki Takahashi, Tomokazu Sugita, Ryotaro Okiayu, Masakazu Morita, Daisuke Hirakawa Credits :Lyrics: Akio Inoue :Composition, Arrangement: m-takeshi (Takeshi Masuda) :Koei label Lyrics Kanji= :映る景色の中の　大切を集めて :過ごす時間の欠片を　宝石に変えてく :雨で濡れた舗道を　駆け出す奇跡のような :終わることない煌めきを　笑顔の君が見せて :見上げたこの空に　出逢えた眩しさが :(See you again　You say again) :目を閉じても消えない　虹を描き出す :何処かに君がいる　想うほど溢れてく :(See you again　I say again) :鮮やかな約束は　また逢える日のために :強く握り締めたら　壊れてしまいそうで :少し解く指先が　君の瞳を揺らした :すぐ会えると何度も　囁いても足りない :そんな優しい切なさに　触れて戸惑いながら :高鳴るこの胸に　生まれたときめきは :(See you again　You say again) :ふたりだけの消えない　虹を架けるから :迷わずまっすぐに　君へと向かってく :(See you again　I say again) :何一つ失くさずに　僕らは歩き出せる :遠く離れても　色褪せないまま :もっと近く君を　感じたい　Just for you :見上げるこの空に　出逢いの眩しさで　 :(See you again　You say again) :目を閉じても消えない　虹を描き出そう :何処かに君がいる　想うほど溢れてく　 :(See you again　I say again) :鮮やかな約束は　また逢える日のために :La La La・・・　(La La La・・・) |-|Romaji= :utusuru keshiki no naka no taisetsu wo atsumete :sugosu toki no kakera wo houseki ni kaeteku :ame de nureta hodou wo kakedasu kiseki no youna :owarukotonai kirameki wo egao no kimi ga misete :miageta kono sora ni deaeta mabushisa ga :(See you again　You say again) :me wo tojitemo kienai niji wo egakidasu :dokokani kimi ga iru omou hodo afureteku :(See you again　I say again) :azayakana yakusoku wa mata aeru hi no tame ni :tsuyoku nigirishimetara kowarete shimaisoude :sukoshi hodoku yubisaki ga kimi no me wo yurashita :sugu aeru to nandomo sasayaite mo tarinai :sonna yasashii setsunasa ni furete tomadoi nagara :takanaru kono mune ni umareta tokimeki wa :(See you again　You say again) :futari dake no kienai niji wo kakerukara :mayowazu massugu ni kimi he to mukatteku :(See you again　I say again) :nani hitotsu nakusazu ni bokura wa arukidaseru :tooku haretemo iroasenai mama :motto chikaku kimi wo kanjitai　Just for you :miageta kono sora ni deaeta no mabushisa de :(See you again　You say again) :me wo tojitemo kienai niji wo egakidasou :dokokani kimi ga iru omou hodo afureteku :(See you again　I say again) :azayakana yakusoku wa mata aeru hi no tame ni :La La La・・・　(La La La・・・) |-|English Translation= :In this reflected landscape, I gather my treasures :The shards of time we spent together forms into precious gems :Like a miracle running across the freshly dried pavement, :I see your smiling face and endless sparkle :I gaze up to the sky and see the radiance of our meeting :(See you again　You say again) :It is still there when I close my eyes, drawing a rainbow :No matter where I go, you are there. I think about you so much my heart could burst. :(See you again　I say again) :We share a brilliant promise for the day we can meet again :We hold our hands like we are crushing them tightly together :When I let my fingers loose a little, your eyes waver :Whispering over and over that I'll see you again isn't enough :Buried in such bitter-sweet feelings, I lose myself in your touch :My heart races in my throbbing chest :(See you again　You say again) :We'll build our own eternal rainbow :I will come to you at once :(See you again　I say again) :We'll walk together without losing a single thing :Even if we're far apart, the colors will never fade :I want to feel you closer to me　Just for you :I gaze up to the sky to the radiance of our meeting :(See you again　You say again) :It is there even if I close my eyes, like it could draw a rainbow :I am always thinking of you, no matter where you are :(See you again　I say again) :I carry our radiant promise for the day we can meet again :La La La・・・　(La La La・・・) External Links *Official lyrics, Dance movie and voice actor commentary *15th Anniversary notice *Infini's first performance of the song Category:Songs